


it's all good (until feelings hit you)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They're Both Just Fools In Love, fake dating au, idk this is my first ff!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What the hell." Tsukishima hisses into his face.Yamaguchi does nothing but glances down, twiddling his fingers."I go to eat lunch with my friends, and the first thing I hear is 'Congratulations to your relationship'?"Sucking in a deep breath, Yamaguchi can do nothing but chuckle nervously, "Well, surprise?""I did not sign up for this."(alternately, yamaguchi blurts out that he's dating tsukishima. all hell breaks loose.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 37
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	it's all good (until feelings hit you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic!! it's not edited so my tense may be all over the place sorry 
> 
> this was an on the spur of the moment thing so i may continue this?? i don't know?? but yeah it's like 12am and i have a test tomorrow i don't know what i'm doing yeahhhh have a good day/night!! hope yall enjoy <3
> 
> i'll add more tags later haha

It's a normal day. Yamaguchi gets up as per usual, brushes his teeth, changes into his uniform, and goes to toast some bread as his breakfast.

It's all normal, he thinks, until he looks at his phone.

 **hinata:**  
meet at 7?

"Aw, shit." Glancing at the clock which reads 7.10am, he rushes to pick up his bag and leaves, ignoring his mother's shouting for him to take his toast. He'll just have to wait until lunch in school.

Running out of the door, he dashes to the crossroad where he usually meets Hinata, twisting around at every turn.

He passes the familiar row of houses, and catches sight of the Ukai convenience store right ahead of him. Briefly looking at his classmate who was stepping into the store, Yamaguchi flies past it and towards the road, not wanting to keep Hinata waiting.

"I'm here!" He pants and abruptly stops in front of the orange-haired boy. Said person wags a finger in front of him disapprovingly, as if to reprimand him.

"12 minutes late. You were only 10 minutes late last time! What happened to that?" Hinata laughs, "Now you owe me another ice cream."

"You know fully well that I wake up at seven on the dot," Yamaguchi rolls his eyes, "Spare me some thought."

"Not when I have no brain!" As they walk to school, they start to fall into a steady and light conversation.

"How's Kageyama?" 

"Ah, the boyfriend. He's good."

"Good at what exactly?" Yamaguchi smirks and Hinata nudges him playfully.

"What the hell! When are you going to find a boyfriend anyway? Unless…" Hinata smiles eagerly, "There's been a new update about your non-existent love life?"

"Mhm," Yamaguchi says unconsciously. It _is_ a human reaction to 'mhm' your way through everyday.

"Wait, for real?" The other's eyes immediately light up, twinkling with amazement.

Yamaguchi yet again nods, not fully processing the question. Well, it does happen when you've just woken up.

"Holy shit! Who is it, tell me!" 

"Uh…" Yamaguchi cracks his head open for an answer to a question he doesn't know.

For some reason, maybe because of the unknown forces of fate or just some dumb conviction to say someone's name instead of answering Hinata to repeat his question, Yamaguchi racks his brain to answer with a random person.

"It's Tsukishima Kei." Thinking of the boy who went to the convenience store earlier, he swiftly recites his name out. He wasn't that bad, in fact he was smart and tall. Wasn't a bad answer to anything actually.

However, Hinata gasps in shock, "How?! Oh my gosh, congratulations!"

"What?" Yamaguchi scrunches his nose in confusion, before _finally_ realising what he had just said, "Wait no, I meant that—"

"Oh, would you look at that! We're here already! I'll head off first, bye!" He waves to Yamaguchi and leaves in a flash, not allowing him to explain the situation.

"Why is he so fast?" Yamaguchi questions himself, before sighing. He'll just have to clarify what happened during their lunch period or after school. 

Nothing else would happen, he thinks.

Oh, how wrong he is.

—

It's during their lunch when Tsukishima comes marching up towards Yamaguchi and his friends.

"Isn't that your boyfriend?" Hinata points past the hordes of students, directly at said stringbean.

Shit, right. It had completely slipped his mind.

"Sorry, he's not actually my—" Before Yamaguchi can finish, Hinata giggles and runs away with Kageyama, leaving the two 'love-birds' to talk.

Seeing Tsukishima stomping up to him, Yamaguchi smiles awkwardly and puts up a hand in greeting.

Tsukishima snatches his hand from the air and starts to walk towards the toilets.

"Ow! That kind of hurts!" Yamaguchi whines, only for it to be left unheard as the other boy continues to drag him across the corridor.

After a minute, they arrive at the men's toilet and Tsukishima finally lets go of Yamaguchi's hand.

Looking up at the tall boy's face, he can't help but wince inwardly at the seething anger displayed on his face.

"What the hell." Tsukishima hisses into his face.

Yamaguchi does nothing but glances down, twiddling his fingers.

"I go to eat lunch with my friends, and the first thing I hear is 'Congratulations to your relationship'?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Yamaguchi can do nothing but chuckle nervously, "Well, surprise?"

"I did not sign up for this. How did this even come about?" 

"You see, I have a tendency to blurt out the most random things when I'm half asleep and today seems to be one of those days where I feel the most sleepy and Hinata was bugging me about relationships and I don't know, I just blurted out your name because I saw you at the convenience store?" 

"Calm down," Tsukishima says, as if he wasn't breathing fire just a few seconds ago, "First of all, how did you see me there? I didn't see you. Second, I'm pretty sure you could have just said 'no, I don't have a boyfriend' even if you're not fully awake."

"I was outside and you were just stepping into the store! And I'm sorry I'm not as intelligent as you that my brain can function properly at seven in the morning!"

"That's on you for waking up late for school," Tsukishima scoffs.

"Not my problem you're so smart!" Yamaguchi retorts back, before realising that, well. It wasn't that much of an insult.

"Thanks for complimenting me, I guess." He smirks and Yamaguchi could've sworn he saw his eyes glint in amusement.

"But back to why we're in this bathroom, why the hell did you say my name? What are we going to do now?"

"I just happened to say your name because I saw you!" He sure was tired of repeating the reason, "Plus I'm dumb! But about what we're going to do, that I'm not so sure. How did you find out about all this again?"

Tsukishima thinks about Bokuto slapping his back and wishing him a happy relationship with Yamaguchi, Kuroo following suit.

"Just a bunch of idiots telling me about it." He deadpans.

They both stand there in a few moments of silence, unsure of what to do. Of course, the most reasonable thing to do was to clarify with their friends, but if they did there'll be no point of this fic, so they don't.

"You know what," Tsukishima breaks the silence, startling Yamaguchi who was in deep thought.

"No, I don't really know what. What?"

Clenching his fist, he sighs. It's now or never.

"You and me. Let's do it."

"Do what…? I don't quite get what you're trying to imply."

"Let's," Tsukishima purses his lips but quickly composes himself, "let's fake-date."

"What," Yamaguchi pinches himself. Nope, still reality. "You're saying let's date? Why?"

"Bokuto's been getting on my nerves. Kuroo too. Might as well pull off this stunt to stop them from annoying me to death about getting a partner."

Who the heck is Bokuto and Kuroo, Yamaguchi thinks.

"I mean, Hinata has always been telling me to find someone to date or something. Kageyama doesn't really do anything, but he probably thinks so too, as much as he doesn't want to admit that he's agreeing to Hinata. I've been a third-wheel to them for too long already," He voices out. It kind of does make sense. Kind of.

"So, do we have a deal?" Tsukishima leans forward, extending a hand out for a handshake.

Yamaguchi thinks hard. He could potentially be leading himself into difficult situations, or into heartbreak (That is, if he falls in love. He scoffs to himself. As if that would happen). Maybe his friends would be disappointed if they find out that he was lying all along. Would he and Tsukishima be awkward after this whole thing is over? Maybe—

_Screw it. No harm trying, right?_

"You have a deal." Yamaguchi shakes his hand firmly, glancing up at Tsukishima's face. Huh, he is pretty gorgeous.

He smiles.

_Perhaps this would be the start of something interesting._


End file.
